The present invention relates to a device for covering a gap between a housing of a domestic appliance and a surface which is adjacent thereto.
In order to create a join with a uniform appearance between domestic appliances and cabinets in a kitchen, it is common practice to introduce built-in domestic appliances into niches of kitchen furniture in each instance and to screen them with a furniture panel, which has the same design features as adjacent cabinet doors. Noticeable gaps between the device and adjacent items of furniture can be avoided since the furniture niches have predefined grid dimensions to which the dimensions of the built-in device and its front panel are adapted.
If a household appliance of a freestanding design is to be installed in an intermediate space between existing furniture or devices or for instance under a suspended cabinet, it cannot be assumed that this intermediate space has grid dimensions. Instead, gaps which may have different widths occur between the domestic appliance and the adjacent furniture or devices. These gaps negatively affect the appearance and are also troublesome for daily use, since objects and dirt can enter therein and can only be removed again with effort.